


The Gift Of Love

by Nicercy_Rocks



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Sherlock (TV), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 15:37:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11947293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicercy_Rocks/pseuds/Nicercy_Rocks
Summary: Tony Starks father has just died, so he went to the place that his father had only mentioned. Camp Half-Blood . Where he met a friend from when he was younger whom he has not seen  in a very long time.Percy has just won the giant war. He and Annabeth broke up because of tuataras, but they still remain good friends or so he thought.Sherlock and John have left London to get away from the monsters  that have been after them thinking that they would be safe in America only to find out that to be untrue, they soon find themselves at camp-half blood.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> sorry the title stinks didn't know what to call the story

  It was a new day in camp Half-blood Percy was nowhere to be found and neither was the new kid that had arrived a few weeks ago it had been weird for almost all the campers. It wasn't weird because new kids were not uncommon it was how Percy, greeted him. He ran up to him and tackled him to the ground while laughing loudly. When Percy finally let him up off the ground, all the campers that were there were looking at them funnily, all Percy and the new kid could do was laugh. Chiron trotted up to Percy and the new kid. With that the smile and laughter from that boy died, when he spotted Chiron, Percy then looked at Chiron and glared. That in its self was odd. All the new kid did was put his hand on the back of his neck and Percy instantly calmed down and turned to The new kid, Percy then bowed his head, the new kid then grabbed Percy's hand and started walking towards the big house Chiron in front of them that was all the campers saw of them the rest of the day.  
        It was a few weeks later and no one could find them and they looked all over for them even Chiron didn't know where they were, he even aided the campers in their search to find out where they went, soon a camper came running through camp yelling that they just walked through the border. The campers and Chiron went to the border. Chiron was in the lead when they got to the borders they were met with them laughing their heads off and didn't even stop when Chiron looked at them with a disappointedly if anything they just laughed harder. Then there was a glowing symbol above his head it was an owl with a faint picture of a hammer.  
"Behold Tony son of Athena, legacy of Hephaestus" Many people gasped but Tony just shrugged.  
A few weeks later Percy ran through the camp crying no one knew why but the kid who everyone finally knew as Tony but no one knew his last name because he refused to tell anyone his last name. All they knew of him was who his mother was and that he and Percy know each other, that they didn't just meet each other a few weeks ago not with the greeting that Percy gave him. The greeting was kind of like the ones that a girl in a movie would give her spouse after not seeing him for a long time.


	2. Sherlock

A.U. They are all aged down for this story also my grammar is very bad so sorry. Should I write a chapter for the backstory in how Percy and Tony met along with Sherlock and John?   
Italics-thinking   
"Sherly, come on, hurry up we got to go now!" Said John tapping his foot on the ground with his arms crossed. I rolled my eyes as I was looking at him the faint noise of Cars in the background.  
"John, Sherly is not my name and you know it. I know that we have to go."   
" Yea well if we don't get a move on we will either get eaten or captured, well...... you."  
"Yes, yes I know but I wonder why they just want me and not you?"  
"Well you’re smart and they will want you to help them win the war that seems to be coming up or that is nearing. "  
"Yes, yes of course now let’s get going"  
"We got to get to the airport maybe there will be fewer monsters in the US I've got our passports and tickets" (Sherlock's family is rich right? Oh well if not then they are and that's how they got their passports and tickets.)   
"Good, then let's hurry" I found us a cab that happened to not be a monster cab.   
Time-Skip   
(They are now in the US).  
We had just gotten off our flight, when we see the faun or satyr there we had no idea why there was one. I knew that he wasn't evil or going to kill us because he wasn't holding anything, he was also too nervous to be going to kill us. Two highly trained people such as John from his days in rugby and I from my parents putting me in fencing and other extra activities, along with the both of us in self-defense classes. We walked up to him.   
"H...H... hello I'm Morris."  
"Hello Morris, I'm Sherlock and this is John" John gives a little wave as I keep speaking. "What is a satyr-like you doing in a place like this?"  
"I... I was told that 2 demigods that I am going to guess are you two were going to be here"   
"Okay, then Morris what do you want or to be more precise what do you want with us?" Ah, so John finally speaks up.  
" I was told to bring you to camp half-blood. There you will be protected from the monsters."  
"Alright, we will go with you."  
"But Sherlock"  
"No buts John we are going to this camp half-blood."  
"Fine Sherlock" John agrees with distaste clearly in his voice.  
"We should be going now if you want to get there before dark or before the monsters start coming or worse," Morris said as he fidgeted nervously.  
We started to walk away when we heard a large roar. Morris stopped in what seemed like total fear.   
"S...s... Sherlock, what do we do?"   
"If that's what I think it is we got to run and get to where ever Morris was going to bring us and fast."  
"Morris we must hurry if we don't I do not want to know what that is and we do not know how to get there please snap out of it," John asked kindly   
The satyr seemed to snap out of it as quickly as he had gone into the state of total fear, and in a shaky tone, he replied.   
"This way we have to get a cab or at least maybe borrow a car"  
"Well, then let’s go"  
We started to run through the airport people moving aside thinking that we were going to be late to our next flight, in a matter of minutes we got to the entrance of the airport. We exited the airport and just our luck there was a cab there we ran up to it and without thinking, Morris opened up the door and pushed us inside, just as we all got into the cab a roar and a crash could be herd and out of the airport, a chimera blasted through the glass. Morris shut the door and gave the driver the address and with what seemed like a shining smile and he sped off in a flash we were gone the chimera roared and started to chase after us. It was like the guy driving could see it, but that was nearly impossible because normal citizens couldn't see it. John and I seemed to be on the same track of mind. Within a matter of minutes we had lost it and no sooner than that the cabby stopped and Morris threw some money at him he pushed us out of the car and we ran out and followed Morris and as I looked back the cab was gone. We made it to the top of the hill and ran past a pine tree. When we ran passed it Morris instantly relaxed and we all stopped running and caught our breath.   
"We should be safe now let me bring you to the big house," Morris said as we followed him to a giant white house.   
"Hey Sherlock" John whispered to me”  
"Yes John” I whispered back to him   
"What do you think this is? Also, this was exciting wasn't   
"I'm not sure and yes it was quite exciting although we have had some even more exciting adventures back in London."   
"Yeah that's true"  
After that, we stopped talking and soon we got to the place that Morris had called the big house. There were 2 people there was a large man with a Hawaiian shirt on and an older man in a wheelchair, although the wheelchair seemed to be just a disguise and the man in a Hawaiian shirt seemed unhappy with the diet coke in his hand like he would rather have something other than that. l looked over to John he seemed not to notice but seemed to be listing very intently to the conversation that the two were having, I looked back and started to zone off and then after a while John lightly hit me on the side and this was enough to get me back to reality. There was no one talking now and they were all staring at us.   
"Hello, and who might you be? The man in the wheelchair asked us  
"I'm Sherlock and this is John" John gave the men a small, friendly wave of his hand and I just nodded to them. “Now the question is who are you to?"  
"I am Chiron and this is Mr.D the camp director, now if you don't mind I will have someone show you around" as he said, 2 kids, one with wild black hair and the other with brown also wild hair.   
"Percy, do you mind showing the kids around camp I would do it but Mr. D and I have very important things to discuss?"  
"Sure come on you two Tony and I will show you around camp, my names Percy by the way who might you to be?"  
"I am Sherlock and his name is John" I answered not giving John enough time to answer.  
Hope you liked it please Vote and Comment. XD


	3. Percy

I was walking around, walking around and I was walking past the big house and out of the blue I heard Chiron's voice call out to me.  
“Percy! Can you come here a minute?  
"Sure!" I walked over to Chiron  
After a long conversation, he had asked me to show around two new kids Sherlock and John. They didn't tell us their last names but the seemed like nice kids that were around my age. Although Sherlock seemed to do all the talking, it seemed that John didn't mind that Sherlock talked for him.  
As I showed them around Tony meeting up with us fairly quickly after I showed them around. Tony and I because we were relatively good friends with John and Sherlock. Sherlock and Tony got along great as did John and I. At first glance I thought that John and Sherlock were dating, but when I asked John he just seemed to sadly shake his head no. John then asked the same about Tony and me, I just smiled and said: "sadly no."  
John just smiled at me as we then continued to walk as we had stopped so that Tony and Sherlock wouldn't hear us talking about them. We easily caught up to them, Sherlock looked at us like he was trying to find out what we were talking about and it seemed like he couldn't seem to find out what we're talking about he glared at me like I had done something to him which of course I did not.  
John seemed to notice and then hit him above the head while whispering at him. I laughed at them. Tony walked up me, he had grown a lot since the first time that he came here, he was almost 2 heads taller than me now and it kind of stinks.  
What I thought was weird was that neither of them had been claimed yet, most people got claimed rather quickly after they got here but neither of them had yet. Which had kind of bugged me, but there was nothing that I could do about it as I can't just go up to Olympus and slap some sense into the gods. Tony opened his mouth as if he was going to speak, but then he seemed to think better of it. I looked at him  
"Soooooooo?"  
“Sooo what?"  
"Nothing you just seemed like you had something that you wanted to say" I looked around and Sherlock was looking at us with a confused expression, but John looked at us with an all-knowing expression.  
”Oh it was nothing"  
“Really" I gave him my best puppy eyes, but it seemed like he built up an immunity to them.  
“Yes, really"  
"Oh okay" and just like that I let it drop  
We continued walking, showing Sherlock and john where everything is after a long while we had gotten back to the big house where Chiron was waiting for us. All of a sudden there were several gasps and we all turned around above Sherlock's head was to symbol's one was glowing only faintly while the other was glowing far brighter.  
Sherlock stood they're almost emotionless as he asked in somewhat of a harsh tone. "What, why are you all looking at me?" He looks at John as if asking him why they were staring at him. All John could do was point at his head. Then as if on cue we all kneeled down and Chiron announced in a loud voice.  
“All hail Sherlock, son of-"


End file.
